Chara Gets Dunked On
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: What if Frisk broke free of Chara's control and went back to herself? What if she was able to spare Sans, and Sans was able to rid the Underworld and Frisk of Chara forever? I can't think of a better summary or title. One-Shot
**First and probably only Undertale fanfic I'll do. Sorry if it's not that great. I usually write PnF fanfics. Anyway I've been a little obsessed with Undertale lately. I've been learning Frisk's part in the Stronger Than You parody trio. Anyway...hope you like it. Please no flames.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale does not belong to me, and neither do its characters.**

* * *

As Sans beat down the little girl that was once Frisk- -now Chara- -he felt there was still a hint of Frisk in that little girl. Chara/Frisk had been able to survive his attacks this long. Perhaps if he showed her mercy, a spark of the old Frisk would surface.

Little had he known that deep in her mind, Frisk sat, broken spirited. She'd allowed Chara too much control, and now it was too late. There was nothing she could do. Odds were Sans would just kill Chara- -no...her- -over and over forever. Neither seemed to concede in defeat. She hugged her knees; she knew she'd be trapped forever.

"Aw, what's the matter, Frisk?" Chara taunted, "Aren't you happy this way? Instead of being targeted, you're feared. You and I can rule this place once we defeat this comedian."

"You won't beat him," Frisk sighed, "we'll be here in this fight forever."

Chara chuckled, amused, "Oh please, the more we battle him, the more we'll be able to predict his attacks. We can beat him, Frisk."

"No," Frisk replied, "he's too strong."

Suddenly, Sans caught them off guard. They turned their heads to the screen Frisk had been viewing.

"Listen...I know you didn't answer me before, but...somewhere in there, I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been...a friend?"

"Sans," Frisk whispered in awe, and Chara just scoffed.

"C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening...let's forget all of this, okay?"

"I do! I remember you, Sans!" Frisk cried out, "I want to end this!"

"Quiet, you fool," Chara hissed.

"Just lay down your weapon, and...well, my job will be a lot easier."

"What? He's sparing us?" Chara asked, and she cackled, "What an idiot!"

"Friendship...it's really great, right? Let's quit fighting."

"Ha! What a fool! Here is our chance, Frisk! We can beat him!" Chara urged.

"...No," Frisk replied.

"What?"

"No!" Frisk repeated, "I won't have any part in this anymore! You've been in control of me far too long!"

"You moron! I AM you!"

"No! You are not me, and I won't let you hurt Sans!"

Frisk tackled Chara, and the two fought for control. Eventually, Frisk was able to gain the upperhand, and she was able to push Chara out. As her mind and soul were free of the genocidal being, she breathed heavily. Frisk stared at Sans with the knife in her hand. She could feel herself shaking as tears formed in her eyes. She dropped the knife, and she sobbed. Sans smiled sympathetically, and he reached out his arms. Frisk gasped, and she ran into her friend's embrace, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Sans! My curiosity got the better of me, and she took over me! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Sans comforted her as she sobbed. While she could never take back the damage she- -as Chara- -did, Sans was just happy to have his friend back. The moment was ruined, however, and Sans glared as something materialized before them. Chara stood with her green and yellow striped sweatshirt. Her eyes were a demonic red.

"You fool," Chara hissed, "You're both fools! You'll pay for this!"

Sans gave a malicious smile toward Chara.

"It is you who is the fool," Sans hissed, and he stood in front of Frisk protectively, "for messing with my friends and family."

Sans then proceeded to attack Chara just the same as he did before. Chara just grinned.

"Seriously? This again? We're just gonna go through all of this again," Chara taunted.

"I don't think so," Sans replied, "you lost something when Frisk broke free of you."

Chara looked where normally said this detail would be, but she gasped, "The reset button...I can't return to save file!"

"Get dunked on," Sans uttered, and Chara was no more.

* * *

 **I would appreciate some reviews, but please no flames. I know regardless, I'll probably get some anyway.**


End file.
